400 Box
Background * Page created to track and catalogue the "400 Box" of approximately that number of cassettes featuring material from the John Peel show 1978-82, purchased jointly on eBay by the Peel Newsgroup in July 2008. According to Rocker, material on the tapes in fact goes as far as 1987. Tape, Date and Gallery pages * Tape ID numbers follow Rocker's 400 Box spreadsheet. Data on the individual tapes can be accessed on the appropriate tape pages (T001, etc). An overview of the current status and other details of the various tapes is available at 400 Box (tapes). * For information on shows, please see the relevant date pages (07 July 1978, etc). Please feel more than welcome to make corrections or add information, particularly tracklistings and session information. Just use the "Edit" link at the top right of each section. Your help is very much appreciated. * All pictures can be seen in one place at the 400 Box Gallery. *A growing selection of files of the shows can be accessed in one place here. Many thanks, Bill! HELP WANTED Tracklisting information is incomplete for the following shows recently shared by Gordon. If you have some spare time, please help out by adding any details you can. To do this, open the date page, then click on the "Edit" link at the top right of the appropriate section. Add your information, preview and save the page. The John Peel Wiki is a community effort and your help is always very much appreciated. *Basic tracklistings are currently available for all shows shared so far, but please check these against recordings for mistakes or add any further detail, comments and links. Shows in order shared 1. 07 July 1978 (Frankie Miller, Pirates sessions): T001 / T002 2. 16 April 1979 (Siouxsie & The Banshees, Generation X): T074 (Now available in longer version. See 17. below) 3. 31 October 1978 (Wire, Damned): T049 (plus T050?) 4. 25 June 1979 (Roger Chapman. Tubeway Army): T095 / T096 5. 26 June 1979 (Undertones): T096 / T097 6. 27 June 1979 (Leyton Buzzards, Raincoats): T097 / T098 (now available in longer version including T099, see 33. below) 7. 18 June 1979 (Specials, Wayne County & The Electric Chairs): T094 / T095) 8. 08 January 1979 (Damned, Fingerprintz): T058 9. 11 July 1978 (Blast Furnace & The Heatwaves): T003 10. 14 July 1978 (All records show; Rezillos, Steel Pulse albums): T004 / T005 11. 27 July 1978 (Alternative TV): T006 / T007 12. 28 July 1978 (Rab Noakes, Desperate Bicycles): T008 13. 31 July 1978 (Patrik Fitzgerald, Magazine): T009 / T010 14. 04 August 1978 (Adam & The Ants, The Fall): T010 / T011 / T012 15. 14 May 1979 (Magazine, Patrik Fitzgerald): T078 / T079 (three files) 16. 07 March 1979 (Cure, Penetration): T072 / T073 17. 16 April 1979 (Siouxsie & The Banshees, Generation X): T074 / T073 (longer updated version of 2. above) 18. 17 September 1979 (Stiff Little Fingers): T157 (now available in longer version, see 34. below) 19. 18 September 1979 (Madness, Wire): T157 (now available in longer version, see 35. below) 20. 11 June 1979 (Undertones): T093 21. 12 June 1979 (Buzzcocks, Steve Elgin & The Flatbackers): T093 22. 08 August 1978 (All records show, Robin Trower album): T013 / T014 23. 15 August 1978 (Tyla Gang): T016 / T017 24. 24 May 1979 (Shake): T083 / T082 25. 28 May 1979 (Buzzcocks, Damned): T083 / T082 26. 29 May 1979 (Specials, Resistance): T086 / T087 27. 30 May 1979 (Punishment of Luxury): T088 / T089 28. 04 June 1979 (Linton Kwesi Johnson, Skids): T090 / T091 29. 05 June 1979 (Magazine): T091 / T092 30. 09 January 1979 (Subway Sect): T059 / T060 (three files) 31. 07 November 1978 (The Mekons): T052 / T053 32. 08 November 1978 (Crisis, Roy Hill Band): T053 / T054 33. 27 June 1979 (Leyton Buzzards, Raincoats): T097 / T098 / T099 (longer updated version of 6. above) 34. 17 September 1979 (Stiff Little Fingers): T150 / T151 / T157 (longer updated version of 18. above)) 35. 18 September 1979 (Madness, Wire): T157 / T152 (longer updated version of 19. above) 36. 10 September 1979 (Quads, Cockney Rejects): T145 / T146 37. 11 September 1979 (Loudon Wainwright III, The Cravats): T146 / T147 / T148 38. 12 September 1979 (The Flowers, Merton Parkas): T148 / T149 / T150 39. 04 October 1979 (Vitus Dance): T158 40. 08 October 1979 (OMD, The Flys): T159 41. 28 June 1979 (UK Subs): T099 42. 13 September 1979 (The Prats): T150 43. 21 November 1978 (The Flys): T056 / T055 44. 29 November 1978 (The Wailing Cocks, John Cooper Clarke): T057 45. 11 January 1979 (Scritti Politti): T062 46. 16 January 1979 (Tubeway Army): T062 47. 22 August 1978 (The Lurkers, Alternative TV): T052 48. 30 April 1979 (Shake, The Neon Hearts): T055 49. 11 October 1978 (UK Subs): T039 50. 18 October 1978 (Split Enz, Prince Far I & Creation Rebel): T043 51. 20 October 1978 (All records show) T044 / T045 52. 23 October 1978 (Buzzcocks, Fall): T046 / T047 53. 25 October 1978 (Fabulous Poodles, Metal Urbain) T047 / T048 53. 02 November 1978 (All records show) T050 / T051 55. 07 August 1979 (Secret Affair, Chords): T120 / T121 56. 09 August 1979 (Cravats): T122 57. 13 August 1979 (Steel Pulse, Loudon Wainwright III): T123 / T124 (re-edited version now available, see 64. below) 58. 15 August 1979 (Cockney Rejects, Gang Of Four): T127 / T128 59. 16 August 1979 (UK Subs): T128 / T129 (longer version now available, see 65. below) 60. 20 August 1979 (Merton Parkas, Vapors): T130 61. 10 January 1979 (Elvis Costello and The Attractions, Cure): T060 / T061 2 files (speed-corrected version now available, see 104. below) 62. 14 February 1979 (Generation X, Joy Division): T069 / T070 / T071 2 files 63. 14 August 1979 (Dolly Mixture, Police): T125 / T126 64. 13 August 1979 (Steel Pulse, Loudon Wainwright III): T123 / T124 (re-edited version of 57. above) 65. 16 August 1979 (UK Subs): T128 / T129 (longer version of 59. above) 66. 06 March 1980 (Scars, Any Trouble): T227 66. 10 March 1980 (Cure, Undertones) : T228 67. 12 March 1980 (The Stiffs, The Visitors): T230 68. 18 March 1980 {Ruts}: T233 69. 25 March 1980 {Psychedelic Furs, Tearjerkers}: T236 70. 06 May 1980 (The Moondogs, Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark): T247 71. 02 August 1979 (Resistance) : T118 72. 02 July 1979 (The Yachts, Siouxsie & The Banshees) : T100 / T101 73. 06 August 1979 (Jimmy Norton's Explosion, The Rezillos) : T119 74. 16 July 1979 (Purple Hearts, Leyton Buzzards) : T102 75. 25 July 1979 (Secret Affair, The Expelaires) : T113 76. 26 July 1979 (Piranhas): T113 77. 25 September 1978 (Motorhead, Skids): T100 78. 30 July 1979 (Psychedelic Furs, The Police) : T114 / T115 79. 31 July 1979 (Joy Division, The Yachts) : T116 / T117 80. 01 November 1979 (The Dodgems) : T171 81. 12 November 1979 (The Adverts) : T174 82. 13 November 1979 (The Specials) : T175 83. 15 November 1979 (All Records Show) : T176 84. 20 November 1979 (XTC) : T178 / T179 85. 19 November 1979 (The Mekons) : T177 86. 21 November 1979 (The Damned) : T179 / T180 / T181 87. 22 November 1979 (The Comsat Angels) : T181 88. 06 November 1979 (Elti Fits) : T172 89. 07 November 1979 (All Singles Show) : T172 / T171 90. 28 January 1980 (Piranhas, Public Image Limited): T247 91. 11 March 1980 (Pop Rivets): T229 92. 13 March 1980 (Dexy’s Midnight Runners, Delta 5): T231 / T232 93. 19 March 1980 (Stiff Little Fingers): T234 94. 20 March 1980 (Cockney Rejects): T235 95. 24 March 1980 (Chords, Elvis Costello): T229 96. 31 March 1980 (Pauline Murray, Any Trouble}: T237 97. 03 April 1980 (Bodies, Tea Set): T238 98. 07 April 1980 (Jam session, Clash live from Rude Boy soundtrack): T239 99. 09 April 1980: (Delta Fire, Chords) T240 100. 10 April 1980 (Moondogs, Whirlwind): T241 101. 14 April 1980 (Bodysnatchers, Diagram Brothers): T242 102. 15 April 1980 (Modettes, Pauline Murray): T243 / T244 103. 22 April 1980 (Spizz Energi, XTC): T245 104. 29 April 1980: (UK Decay, Tea Set): T247 105. 10 January 1979 (Elvis Costello and The Attractions, Cure): T060 / T061 (speed-corrected version of 61, available as single file) 106. 29 January 1979 (Generation X, Ruts): T065 / T066 107. 06 February 1979 (Molesters, Gang Of Four): T067 / T068 108. 24 January 1979 (Capital Letters, Again Again): T061 / T063 109. 13 February 1979 (Capital Letters): T068 / T069 Shows shared by date order 1978 * 07 July 1978 / 11 July 1978 / 14 July 1978 / 27 July 1978 / 28 July 1978 / 31 July 1978 * 04 August 1978 / 08 August 1978 / 15 August 1978 / 22 August 1978 *25 September 1978 * 11 October 1978 / 18 October 1978 / 20 October 1978 / 23 October 1978 / 25 October 1978 / 31 October 1978 * 02 November 1978 / 07 November 1978 / 08 November 1978 / 21 November 1978 / 29 November 1978 1979 * 08 January 1979 / 09 January 1979 / 10 January 1979 / 11 January 1979 / 16 January 1979 / 24 January 1979 / 29 January 1979 * 06 February 1979 / 13 February 1979 / 14 February 1979 * 07 March 1979 * 16 April 1979 / 30 April 1979 * 14 May 1979 / 24 May 1979 / 28 May 1979 / 29 May 1979 / 30 May 1979 * 04 June 1979 / 05 June 1979 / 11 June 1979 / 12 June 1979 / 18 June 1979 / 25 June 1979 / 26 June 1979 / 27 June 1979 / 28 June 1979 *02 July 1979 / 16 July 1979 / 25 July 1979 / 26 July 1979 / 30 July 1979 /31 July 1979 * 02 August 1979 / 06 August 1979 / 07 August 1979 / 09 August 1979 / 13 August 1979 / 14 August 1979 / 15 August 1979 / 16 August 1979 / 20 August 1979 * 10 September 1979 / 11 September 1979 / 12 September 1979 / 13 September 1979 / 17 September 1979 / 18 September 1979 * 04 October 1979 / 08 October 1979 * 01 November 1979 / 06 November 1979 / 07 November 1979 / 12 November 1979 / 13 November 1979 / 15 November 1979 / 19 November 1979 / 20 November 1979 / 21 November 1979 / 22 November 1979 1980 * 28 January 1980 * 06 March 1980 / 10 March 1980 / 11 March 1980 / 12 March 1980 / 13 March 1980 / 18 March 1980 / 19 March 1980 / 20 March 1980 / 24 March 1980 / 25 March 1980 / 31 March 1980 * 03 April 1980 / 07 April 1980 / 09 April 1980 / 10 April 1980 / 14 April 1980 / 15 April 1980 / 22 April 1980 / 29 April 1980 * 06 May 1980 Status Category The category function can be used, among other things, to check the state of play with the various tapes. The current ones in use for the 400 Box: [[http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:1978 1978 [[http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:1979 1979 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:400_Box 400 Box http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Available_online Available online (For tapes only) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Not_Sent Not Sent [[http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sent Sent http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Returned Returned http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Finished Finished (For shows only) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Not_Shared Not Shared http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shared Shared Category:400 Box